


Faith

by Starlightowl99



Series: Hybrids [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood, Crime, Fantasy AU, Fights, First Meeting, Hybrid Sanghyuk, Hybrids, Hyuk suffers, Illegal Activities, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions Torture, Modern Setting, Violence, a bit angst, blink and you miss Hongbin, cage fight, implies Hyukken in the future, maybe triggering, mentions mafia, really just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Sanghyuk never had a happy moment in his life.Raised in an shelter that works with criminals and does illegal things he already got hurt a lot as a child.As a teen he ends up in the hands of a criminal who uses him for a very cruel way to fight.Cage fighting.He lost his faith for a better life long long time ago.He lost faith in general.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smilehoyaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilehoyaaa/gifts).

He knew that the day must be over and the night must be here because this man was here again. He only comes at night. When it was show time. Otherwise no one was interested in the hybrid sitting in his way to small cage. No one cared. 

In this world he grew up, everyone only cares about themselves. 

It was not his owner. Hyuk refuses to accept a human to own him, yet he was here, nowhere else to go or better said: Not able to go elsewhere.

As if they ever let him out of this hell. That man bought him from that shelter, so on the paper he was his owner. 

Only on the paper. 

On an illegal paper. But no one asks questions in that shelter, knowing very well what’s going on but not caring at all. Their whole business is illegal. They are less worth than animals and the humans working there made that very clear. Unfortunately he was always one of the healthiest and strongest hybrids. 

So he got sold to that criminal. To that monster.

  
  


Being a prisoner since birth.

  
  
  
  


He does cage fights. Must do. It’s fighting or dying. 

Refusing to give up on his life so far, he does what he has to do. Becoming a monster as soon as he enters the cage. There is no mercy in this cruel game he has to play. Still, he has feelings and those are not useful in the world he got thrown into.

His strong will and brutal strength are the only reason he is still alive. When he does a good job he gets food and they leave him alone for the next few hours. When he sucks at his job, he gets no food and barley water. Then they will drill him to exercise until he breaks.

At least they don’t threaten him anymore with knifes and other horrible stuff but that man still use the wip sometimes. Honestly the pain got bearable. He almost doesn’t feel the wip anymore (he will never tell that and he became a really good actor if it is about pretending to be in pain).

What is way more horrifying is the fact, those men would ditch him in the next garbage corner like he is nothing if he becomes worthless. Sanghyuk knows those criminals work with the mafia. He saw a few of them in the show, bringing their own hybrids to show off and to scare them. Disgusting!

He remembers a young snow leopard hybrid that one time. Beautiful thing, unfortunately. What he saw in those eyes made him shiver. Here he thought he was a broken soul.

_What was his name again?_ Something with _Hong… Hong…_ he can remember one of the rich men -probably a higher rank because those are the worst- calling the hybrid but he can only remember the first syllable of the beauties name.

  
  
On that day. When his already fucked up life became a living hell.

His so called owner made decided that it was time to start his training that day, telling him, he was old enough to start fighting. If he thinks back he may be… 13(?) or 14(?) years old. The man took him with him to a fight. Just watching. 

Sanghyuk will never forget the pictures he saw that day. 

NEVER!

It was one of those life tor death matches. The modern game version of the old romans one. Bread and circuses. An old concept that never loses his horrible touch as it seems. 

Those games bring the most money. The highest bets are placed, the better the show the more increases the worth of the survivor. 

Humans are horrible, fucking horrible.

Here he was, watching a Border collie hybrid going down and losing to the most feared hybrid in the whole scene. The beast he was called, a Rottweiler hybrid not so much older only a few years but already so strong he was handled at the best at the moment and Hyuk had to watch how he ended a young and harmless Border collie boy that night. 

At least he had mercy to make it quick.   
  
Unfortunately for the perverse humans who wanted a show.

  
  


Hyuk couldn’t even blame the beast. All he does is surviving like everyone else.

Hyuk was raised for fighting. It is all he can do, it is was he is good with. He became one of the top 3 strongest hybrids out there. Meanwhile his name too, was feared. He is not better than that hybrid he saw in his childhood.

But he never forget the look in that hybrids eyes when he ended the other hybrids life. The sadness, desperation, the fear and… and there was something else like… like a prayer for being forgiven. It may sound stupid but Hyuk is pretty sure he saw it. The beast was still mostly human after all. Even if human doesn’t want to accept them as their equals, they kinda are.

As strange as it sounds but… but the fact he saw THOSE feelings in those hybrids eyes it let him life on, gave him hope. The Rottweiler hybrid was gone one day, he never ask what happened to him, no one ever asks questions but still, the hope in him was here. That one day he will get out of that hell and he still can be human. 

That he will be forgiven for his cruel actions. The fear in their eyes, the hope for mercy, the plea to be quick and painless. The last tears, quivering lips, the smell of blood, so much blood. 

  
  


He has to survive too.

  
  
  


His lucky strike ended that one day when a newcomer entered the stage. Another Mastiff hybrid. Luckily for him it was not a life or death match because he lost. 

He lost.

Not just this fight but also his will to go on. Hyuk got tired and that loss was just a trigger. 

  
  


It was raining on the day he lost. The people he saw in the ring carried umbrellas with them and some wore rain jackets. He was able to smell the rain through the little bit of air that could fight it’s way through the small underground window in the room his cage was in. A window so small there got almost no light through the dirty glasses. 

A small single spider web on the right corner. He always wondered how the spider in there was able to survive. What does she eat? There are no insects here, the web always so clean. 

Sometimes he finds himself talking to the small spider in the net.

  
  


They left him like this in his way to small cage. Left him bleeding and bruised not caring at all how the wounds will heal and if they will heal. It is his punishment for losing and he has to bear it. If he dies at those wounds he was not worth the trouble for that man that calls himself his owner at all. Hyuk just concentrated to live on the next 3 days but he knew, something else will be coming.

The man who claims to own him never got easy like that on him. He wonders what it will be. The wip again? A knife? Electroshocks? Maybe even something on the psychological level this time. He has the feeling his so called owner seems to notice that he is not that sensitive to pain anymore. Which would be bad, pretty bad. 

But he is tired, so tired of this life. 

In the end it was the wip, less food and that horrible collar. With the thorns inside. Tearing into his skin and making him bleed with every breath he takes in too deep. Ripping his throat open with small cuts, not deep enough to let him bleed out but deep enough to fucking hurt. Indeed he was kinda used to the pain but that doesn’t mean he do not fear how the man treat him after a loss. 

He bears it like he always does.

The tears only flowing when he knew for sure he was alone. 

The collar stayed for the following 2 days and he got isolated. They only came to him when he was asleep and all he got was a small bottle of water for the day and a little bit rice. Just the amount he needs not to die but also to not grow strong and healthy. 

No one spoke to him on the 3rd day, still ignoring him. 

After day 4 that man finally showed up with a bucket full of water. Without saying anything he poured - no if water could be smashed, then he smashed the water- over Hyuk. It was fucking cold! So cold that after all he went through Sanghyuk jerked in his cage when the cold hit him. Almost letting out a whine. His room wasn’t pretty warm in generell but the water was fucking cold. Colder than normally, at least it feels so and then the disgusting shit of a human throws a small towel at him.

“Clean yourself, dog. Tomorrow you will fight again.” A disgustingly grin was on that old geezers face when he says “Be lucky i didn’t set you up for a death match yet.” Not waiting for any response the man left the room, door closing with more force necessary. Only now Sanghyuk allowed himself to shiver and show himself weak. When he looked down on the floor he found himself sitting in a puddle of dirt, blood and water. 

Without letting any noise slip, he bends forward to reach for the towel on the dirty floor in front of his cage, shaking the dirt off and start to dry his body on the most important parts so he won’t catch a cold.

Tired.

He is so tired.

  
  


Sanghyuk lost his will. With his will, the first what falls is his strength. Losing the following three battles the man that claims him his property has enough. It seems the old man even has lost his interest in torturing him. Probably because he stopped pretending and acting, just laying there on the dirty floor not really reacting much on the pain and treatment. Ignoring the smell of blood coming from his body, the numb feeling in his tied up hands and feeds, the burning on his skin from the wip or knife. 

Three nights are long if there is no minute rest, only pain.

Well his condition didn’t make his health better, so of course he got weaker in the ring. 

So with his will falling first, the second what falls is his strength and as third his health. At the end of the week he barely was awake, falling unconscious a lot. Not remembering what’s happened. 

At the end of the week, his self proclaimed owner has enough of him.

  
  
  


Sanghyuk remembers a few little things.    
Like getting moved.

Then he knows he is in a car.

Someone throws him out onto dirty ground somewhere.

Fresh air, there is fresh air and the amount of oxygen that suddenly floats through his nose in his brain is too much to handle and he gets even more dizzy. Meanwhile someone decides it would be a nice idea to kick into the stomach with much more force than needed. He does not even notice the sharp sting of pain on his head when one of the men that got told to get rid of him, hit him with something heavy to make sure he won’t make it.

Sanghyuk does not plan to make it.

He wants peace.

Wants to sleep.

Wants this all to be over.

  
  


Knowing he will die young, he has no problem with accepting his death. The circumstances could have been nicer. Yet at least he does not feel much pain. 

All he wants is to sleep, an endless final sleep.

  
  


His vision got black.

  
  
  
  


_ Light? There is.... a light?  _ Sanghyuks brain is sure to recognise a flashlight near him. Really bright and sending signals of pain to his nerves even through closed eyelids.  _ Hurts…  _ he whimpers just to realise how stupid this just was. Whimpering meaning he is still alive and they can only hurt him more. 

There is a voice, someone, a male? Please not a male, he is tired of males. Whispers, there are whispers. Slowly his brain start to function as good as it still can in this condition. He concentrates on the voice, startled at how near the person must be to him. With a lot of energy -and he hasn’t much left- he carefully opens his eyes, seeing a big young man with dark hair crouching near him. “Poor baby.” He hears a soft voice leaving moving plump lips. The man seems concerned.   
  
Why? About him?

The man has a long nose, Sanghyuk notices before his mind goes dizzy again. Sharp outlines blurring and his vision looks like a drawing of modern art. “Can i take you to the hospital? You look too much beaten up to get better with the little bit medicine i have in my car.” Hyuk can’t see clearly but he still can see and the man definitely got nearer. He let out a threatening growl, a warning. Even if it is useless. The man stops moving. “Please” he whispers “Please i am not gonna hurt you in a bad way i only wanna help you.” Sanghyuk growls again. 

It became weaker.

“Please you are dying from blood loss.” 

Why can’t they just leave him alone? Why do they have to bother? He wants his peace. Sleep, he wants sleep. Why are humans so cruel, he did nothing wrong in his life. He never asked for this life. He was born this way because human wanted him like this. 

Human wanted hybrids and now they treat their creation like trash. 

He wishes all humans to hell.

Sanghyuk doesn’t notice his tears, but they are glistering in the flashlight. Clear as leaving his eyes they turn into a bloody red while running over his cheeks. He is tired, so tired. 

When the man reaches out again he does not fight back. Waiting for a rough tug into another hell for for the final blow. If he could choose he would vote for the last option. No rough handling followed, instead he feels gentle hands on his body. Lifting his shirt a bit up, he hears a shocked gasp. Then on his head, getting moved. He whimpers. It hurts. “Fuck you are bleeding here too!” There where other cursed words, that he understands but what the man exactly is saying is out of his mental reach. 

He is terrified. 

“Listen baby, i am going to lift you up. We need to get to my car so i can drive you to a trustworthy hospital ok?” Hyuk only sees lips moving a bit, his ears ringing louder and louder. Again he whimpers. The man moved him, gentle but with a determined force and it is so painful. There is pain everywhere in his body. He growled again but is was a sound full of pain. “I am sorry that it hurts like hell but this is the only way to move you to my car. Please try to walk.”

Somehow they made it. Somehow he now was standing in front of a way to expensive car for a normal human. Sanghyuk may never have been much on the outside but he knows how human society works and this man was once not: poor.

He hates rich people. 

Nothing good comes with money.

He panics, breath going heavier, body trembling and the threatening growl he wants to throw at the human ends up in a pathetic whine. “Shhh shhh i got you baby. Please i won’t hurt you. We will drive to the special hospital now.” Pushing him gentle on the back seats, laying him down -Hyuk smells leather, the car really is expensive and now he will stain it with his blood and he is sure the human wants payback for this because humans are greedy and selfish and- before he realises it himself he felt asleep while catching his thoughts. 

  
  
  
  


Jaehwan actually had a pretty funny evening so far. He visited Hakyeon and his hybrid lover Wonshik. They talked, laughed and really had fun. He was happy seeing his friend and the hybrid so close. Happy about what Hakyeon had changed in the shelter -that is not called a shelter anymore it now is a adoption center and Hakyeon banned the word shelter- happy for the other hybrids. They had dinner together, played games and due to the fact Hakyeon had bought the apartment above the adoption center, they later checked downstairs if everything is alright.

Being a busy doctor and working for his best friends and boss company he hadn’t noticed how much his work had consumed him until Taekwoons sister and another doctor in the hospital forced him to go on vacation. She threatened him to kick him out if he doesn’t vanish for at least two weeks and he took that threat serious. 

So he took two weeks free and started to visit Hakyeon, helped out here and there and sometimes he relaxed at home.

  
  


Whatever he thought his evening would end, when he drove home from Hakyeon, he did not thought about seeing suspicious men running from a small backstreet to a way to suspicious car and driving off quickly when hearing his car coming. Jaehwan works together with Taekwoon long enough to know that something wrong and dirty just had happen and he starts to pray that if a hybrid is involved the poor thing is still alive.

Before he leaves the car he calls Taekwoon and takes the small Glock he hides under his seat. Better safe than sorry.

  
  
  


When Jaehwan arrives at the hospital that works under the Jung company two nurses are already awaiting him with a bed to put the hybrid in. It was a good idea he had announced their arrival. So they could prepare everything. He got out of the way, watching them carefully moving the hybrid out of the car. Jaehwan actually can’t believe the young dog hybrid is still alive. He must have a strong will and body if he is able to fight against the grim reaper like this. 

Seeing the hybrid laying there, already prepared with some needles in is veins he can feel his heart breaking. How can humans be so cruel? In times like this he is ashamed to share the same race with those monsters that did this.

“Dr. Lee what happened? My brother phoned me to take a look at what you bring in.” A third person joined them on their way in. A female doctor. “I don’t know Dr. Jung i found him like this in a lonely alley.” His boss and friends older sister, frowns at the young dog hybrid that gets moved in front of them by the nurses towards an empty surgery. “This looks like... “ she waves her hands into the air “I don’t wanna make wild guesses but... i smell bad guys in this story. Bad guys and crimes.” 

Jaehwan smiles and let her go on. Like brother like sister he thinks, both overprotective. “I think he is quite innocent about whatever had happened because mostly it is us humans being the worst but i hope that doesn’t bring the bad guys here.” She lets an ballpen slip between her fingers -as Jaehwan is watching in fascination how he handles the ballpen so easily between her fingers he laughs mentally. Like brother like sister, indeed, indeed- thinking about the hybrids condition. Jaehwan can see the wrinkles on her forehead. “Those humans mostly don’t get that this is a hospital and not a war zone.” 

“You are always too concerned about everyone Dr. Jung.” Jaehwan gives her a bright smile. They both followed the nurses until they arrived in front of the surgery and then stopped. “From what i saw so far” Jaehwan looks from the closed white door in front of him back to Taekwoons older sister “he has old scars of scratches and bite wounds all over his body. Also lots of cuts and around his neck is a really nasty wound. Some scars are newer. A lot do not look like well treated. There are lot of heamatoma so i think he got hit brutally a lot. He probably also had some broken bones that grown together but weren’t treated the right way either.” He makes a break before he speaks his suspicion. “I think he was involved in fighting and since it screams illegal i guess cage fighting.”

There was a strange silence once he finished his diagnosis. Then a gentle voice that reminds him of Taekwoon speaks up. “It was a good idea to call my brother and make let him taking care of this case. You did great work Jaehwan.” She gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “Aish stop this you are embarrassing.” Taekwoons sister or not, he hates this and she knows it. Snickering she gives him a genuine smile “I will take care of him for you and know go home and please enjoy your vacation.”    
  
With a gentle force she shoves Jaehwan throughwards the entrance. 

“Good evening Jaehwan.”

  
  
“Hey i will come back checking on him.” He shouts back to her while walking to his car.    
  
The hybrid was cute after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not noticed this fic is connected to the Navi fic "I promise you" which i wrote long long time ago.
> 
> I have no idea if i will write further on this because the most important things are mentioned.
> 
> So now lets see when i get it together to write the Leobin fic to this i actually starte first but...  
Yeah motivation you know. I don't know why but hybrid fics are somehow not easy for me to write and there is another one i wanna write so badly actually. Maybe i block myself because i have to many ideas.


End file.
